


Dream of Crystal.

by kylie2312



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylie2312/pseuds/kylie2312
Summary: Hi guys,  is my first time writing , so i hope you likes. thank you for reading.





	Dream of Crystal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, is my first time writing , so i hope you likes. thank you for reading.

My life had taken a total turn; after a somewhat complicated situation in my family and being more than 10 years married to my wife elizabeth everything ended. It is true that we had certain problems, but I never thought that the end would come some day.

My wife came to my office and had done it on another occasion and I felt that I should not worry and think anything bad: she came saying.

\- I need time! I do not feel good with you anymore! We must give ourselves a time

I was speechless and despite asking him if this was all a joke or what was the reason for that decision, he could never answer something coherent or logical and insisted that we had to put distance between the two, despite everything he accepted his decision and move to my new home.

I got married quite young when I was barely over 20; I have two children one of 3 and another one of 1 years old and despite what happened with their mother, I still see them and I try to look for them to live more with them.

It was so difficult the situation I was going through and it was hard for me to leave, the sadness and despair took over me, I ended up involving my family problems with my work, I could not concentrate and consequently the progress of the work project had stopped.

I am an architect so creativity must be present to generate good job offers.

I was very sad, when suddenly with a lost look I saw a silhouette that entered my work area and I heard him asking in a delicate voice.

\- Are you the architect Armand? I wonder a beautiful young

\- That's right. How can I help you? I replied fast.

\- Your boss the architect John, he told me that I could join you, I come from the school of practice. He said.

\--Ahh yes! the social service guy - express by showing me excited.

If so you want to call me, it's okay - replied the young man showing a beautiful smile before me.

I can not avoid something and I realized that that had put me in a good mood so I continued with our conversation.

\- You already know my name, but you still do not tell me yours. What's your name? -- asked

\- My name is Timothee but if you want to call me timmy does not bother me. answer the young man smiling again.

\- Very good timmy, then tell me Armie so tell me most of my friends and as you and I apart from colleagues we will be friends and you know how to call me, also you do not have to talk about you or what? Perhaps i look old? - I said trying to give him confidence.

\- Of course you're not old Armie! and yes, we will be good friends - finish saying the young man.

The next day when I arrived, there was my new friend. I confess that his punctuality and commitment at work was something that I liked. That helped to want more sercania with him.

Very soon I catch my attention, because in addition to being an intelligent and clever-minded boy he was also beautiful. of brown and curly hair, her big gray eyes, her mouth with beautiful lips.

It is true that we continued at work, but the fact of looking at him and having him close as many times as I wanted made me on short mornings, because his pleasant conversations were a pleasure when his beautiful voice addressed to me.

They spent about 4 weeks and I got used to their presence; my past sadness was forgotten, he became the medicine to overcome it. I enjoyed his company to the maximum and the times without him served me to miss him.

We got to know each other more, and one day he told me that his house is in an area near where I now live. He told me that he was taking the bus to get to work, so without thinking I suggested going through it to take him.

Fortunately, he agreed; but he put as a condition that he did not pass by him to his house, but that he would pick it up two houses later. Of course accept the conditions, so I was taking him to work for several days and I was very happy to live with him.

I knew that he would be for two months as my assistant. But over time my way of looking at him changed, it was clear that he was not just a friend, I know it was impossible but he had awakened a feeling in my impossible to hide.

I think he had already realized that, but I felt unsure about telling him something.

 

One day we went to eat, I do not know how I encouraged myself and I took his hands. At my age he looked like a young man in love, looking for the best way to declare his love. He did not remove his hands and that gave me confidence to say:

\- I love you timmy! You have come to cure me of the sadness I had! You have made me feel alive, young and that life makes sense!

He did not say anything, I approached him and looking closely at his lips I could not contain my eyes and thought << Now or Never >>. Try his wet lips and that wonderful moment I can never forget. We began to kiss, I felt that his lips accepted mine, as if he told me that everything of him now belonged to me.

Suddenly, he put his hands on my chest and separated from me (those beautiful seconds ended), he stopped and blushed he told me.

\- What are you doing, Armie! Do not you think this is not the right thing?

I immediately remembered my family, my children and Timmy was right, it was a mistake on my part to think about that madness. Remorse entered me and sadly I looked away and apologized.

He said to me: "Please forget this, I will soon not be on your side as my service will end! So: That's like a dream and nothing else!.

I remained serious and said, "Okay, let's go.

The weeks went by to finish his service, the same time that it was eternal for me to live in that situation and how he had said it that sad day when he would leave and left.

 

I felt sadness overtake me; to date I keep trying to forget it and although it is clear to me that because of my age I had to renounce it, it still makes me feel good to remember it, it makes me feel alive, the thought of its beautiful face, its beautiful smile and especially the having tasted its lips.  
   
I would prefer to continue living in this beautiful crystal dream.


End file.
